Education
by ShirinGM
Summary: " Stop crying..", the bat said, making the little girl even more cry. " You're not good with children, are you? " A story about Batman and Superman, who found a little girl.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: OK, ummm...hi everyone xD This is my first fanfiction ever, so I hope you'll enjoy it xD My english is not the best but...you'll understand it xD And could you please calm down!? O_o I already changed the category! I made a mistake, well sorry! O-o

**_Education_**

The night was cold in Gotham City. Batman stood on the roof of a Skyscraper when he suddenly heard a loud clang and whimper from a little alley. He made his way.

A little girl, maybe seven years old, walked down the empty alley. She looked around, trying to keep her voice down. When she suddenly saw two glowing eyes watching her, and a dark figure rising she started screaming and crying.

Batman actually didn't know what to do. He just took a step back.

" You're not good with children, are you? " a mischievous voice. Superman hovered behind the bat with a charming and radiant smile.

" My appearance is supposed to be like that. " Batman glared at the sunny-boy while he walked towards the little girl. Bowing down to the little one he said softly, " Hush, little girl... " she looked up, with big dark brown eyes. " ..little raccoon. " he corrected himself and smiled his radiant smile.

Superman lifted her with his arms, grinned charmingly, " He is actually a fluffy bat. ", and earned a glare from the bat.

The girl sniffed and tried to calm down. She looked to Batman, who failed in trying to look not so scary. Superman walked with her towards the scary man. Pressing herself to Superman, she expressed her fear. " Now, now...look. He is harmless. "

" Don't talk like I'm a dog. " the dark knight said with his bass voice.

The girl stared at him for a while. Batman twitched for a second, when she suddenly lifted her hand to reach his face, but he stayed in place. He thought it would be better not to move. She narrowed her hand with her eyes, to his chin, then his cheek. Her touch was very light it almost tickled the man. Batman stared at her eyes.

" See? He is nice. " Superman said suddenly with a chuckle.

The girl immediately took her hand back and buried her smiling and blushing face in the shoulder of the other man, looking in Batman's eyes. Superman just had to laugh.

" So, where are your parents, raccoon? ", he asked looking down to his shoulder.

She looked at him for a while. After realizing what she was asked, she started looking around with a strained face.

Batman analyzed her behavior and asked, " Do you have parents? "

Superman looked at him in surprise. The girl turned to him and stared in his blue eyes. Batman peeked to Superman, " Let's take her to the orphans home. "

Superman's feet distanced from the ground, " Shall I carry you? "

The bat passed him, looking straight forward.

" No. "

He pressed a button and his car drove around the corner. The man of steel smiled over his stubbornness and sighed. Flying way up to the sky, the little girl pressed herself nearer to the man, and started trembling. Superman looked down, " Afraid of high? "

She nodded slowly. Without saying anything he turned himself to the back. The girl was now sitting on him, like on a flying carpet. Looking down on Gotham City, she widened her eyes. The city could be beautiful.

Noticing her excitement, Superman smiled delightful. Her sparkling eyes met the ones of Superman. " Still afraid? " he asked, doubting to receive a yes. She shook her head and smiled a wide smile.

Batman leaned on his car in front of the orphanage. ' What's taking him so long... Why is he even here? '

A little poke pulled him out of his thoughts. " Sorry, she is afraid of high, I needed to slow down a bit. " Batman looked at him as if he didn't care, but he knew exactly that out of no reason, he did care.

" So, how are we going to do this? Knocking and waking everyone? ", Superman gazed to the orphanage. Looking back at Batman, he raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was suddenly one of his mouth angels were curling.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in the room of one of the persons in charge, Superman's hand met his face, " Couldn't we just have knocked... " he whispered a bit too loud.

Miss Clare woke up with a snore. She is an old lady with silver curls. " Miss Clare ", Batman started.

" What? Who is there!? ", the woman sat up and searched with her eyes in the dark.

" Please calm down. " Superman turned the light on. The lady pulled up her blanket in surprise.

" We found a girl ", he placed the little one on her two feet. " when she was walking alone outside. It looks like she doesn't have any parent, but we are not sure. "

When Miss Clare looked at the little girl, she hid behind Superman's big tight. Miss Clare had to smile " Of course, but right now I can't bring her into a room, it would wake the other kids, and I don't think she would like to be alone... "

Superman looked down at the girl. He though of another way.

" She could sleep in my bed. ", Miss Clare offered.

The girl made herself invisible, by hiding even more behind the big leg. " Would you like that? Sleeping in Miss Clare's bed? She is a nice woman, I promise. " he smiled down.

She just shook her head. Batman turned to Superman and said softly, " Maybe you can stay here with her. " Well, that was at least an idea.

" Alright. " he squatted down. " How about we sleep here together? ". She didn't response, just looked around in the room and met Superman's gaze. " Looks like she doesn't mind. " he said to the man standing next to him, " May we, Miss Clare? "

Miss Clare stood up, " I'm just going to get some blankets. " and left the room.

Batman made some steppes backwards before he turned around to leave, when he suddenly heard a little howl. Confused, he turned around and looked at the girl, who was pleading with her big dark eyes.

Superman's ears rose from his big smile, when he saw that. That girl actually liked the dark knight! He tried to hide his smile, but he couldn't.

Batman looked at her, " What? ", she kept staring with her sad brown eyes, " What do you want? ". It was silent until Superman broke out with a little laugh. The other man kept staring at the girl, who was just looking at him.

He didn't want to lose against the sparkling eyes, there was no way he would stay just because of this little girl.

When Miss Clare came back, she was surprised about the two man sitting on the ground, leaning at the wall. The little one was sleeping on Superman's chest, using Batman's cape as blanket, also covering the two man. Batman looked a bit grimly, not believing that he actually stayed. Superman sighed satisfied.

" I guess, you won't need them anymore. ", she lied them down next to the two man.

" Thanks ma'am. " Superman said content.

The next day, the two man were gone. What's left was a little girl buried in blankets.

" Are you sure we should have left without saying goodbye? ", Superman floated next to the walking bat.

" It's better this way. " he said short.

The sunny-boy sighed and flew away, back home. Batman watched him making his way.

_to be continued _


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, Bruce became curious. Sometimes he wasn't even noticing that he was thinking about the little raccoon. Maybe it wasn't that good that they didn't say goodbye.

' Don't think nonsense. '

46 minutes later, he parked in front of the orphanage. Hoping that not too many people were around, he got out of the car. Bruce Wayne adopting a Child, searching for a heritage! Would be a wonderful headline.

He rang, went in and looked around a bit. Many children were playing in a colorful room. And there she was. Sitting alone, drawing with some felt tip pencils. She was wearing a white dress, a total contrast to her, dark hair, eyes and olive skin.

Miss Clare came around the corner, " Mr. Wayne? How can I help you? " she was surprised to see him, but not honored. He started liking the woman.

" I was just curious about this place. I want to know my City, Miss Clare. ", he said with a charming smile.

Miss Clare rose her brow in confuse, " I see... "

Bruce looked back to the girl, " What's wrong with her? "

Miss Clare followed his gaze, " Oh, she is kind of new here. She was brought here two weeks ago, if I told you from whom, you wouldn't believe me. " she smiled amused.

" I wouldn't? " Bruce grinned, acting unknowing.

" Superman and Batman. " she said widening her smile.

Bruce rose an brow, " That is really unbelievable. " he said chuckling.

" Yes..." miss Clare's smile disappeared, " she is a bit difficult. She refuses to eat, talk, or sleep. "

Bruce's face turned serious. " She keeps drawing pictures of Superman and Batman, but nothing else. this morning we had to force her to drink her water. It was a mess. "

" May I talk to her? " he said suddenly. Miss Clare looked at him, " You...um... " she looked to the little girl. " If you think you can achieve something with that. Go on. "

A few minutes later he sat in front of the girl, who was just ignoring him. She didn't even look up once. The other children were curious about the man, talking about him, playing again, staring at him, then playing again, but she didn't care.

" You like batman? " he asked after a while. The girl stopped drawing the dark knight for a second, but then continued. She peeked at him, catching a picture of his chin, then continued. After a while she peeked again, meeting his eyes. Suddenly she stopped drawing. Turning her face to the man, she stared in his eyes. His familiar blue eyes. She reached out for his face, and touched his chin.

Bruce swallowed at the touch. How smart could a little girl be? She lied her hand on his cheek. Taking back her hand to draw with it, Bruce realized that she was the calm one. He stared at her until she sneezed, a cute little sneeze.

" What's your name? " Bruce asked with a soft voice.

" Shiro ", she said short. Bruce was surprised when he heard her voice for the first time. It was a high and subdued one.

" Shiro? That's an exciting name. Do you know what it means? "

She looked up at him, " White. "

He could see it. He could see this picture of the Dark Knight and the little White Angel facing each other. It excited him.

" Beautiful. " he said, looking into her dark eyes. The girl watched her hand drawing, as if she would do it by herself, " Do you want to take me with you? ". He kept staring at her. When he didn't answer, Shrio stopped to look at him.

" No. "


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later, Clark Kent walked into the orphanage. Pushing up his glasses, he asked Miss Clare, if he was allowed to talk with her a little bit. Miss Clare was a bit surprised. For a girl, who wasn't into social connection, she was really popular. She was a bit suspicious about Clark, but after a shy and charming smile from him, she allowed him to enter the Playroom. Clark didn't need to search for long, she was coming to HIM.

" Do you come to take me with you? ", she asked with a cute little smile. He noticed her dimples for the first time. He squatted down and smiled back, " What a funny way to say hello. " She looked down in embarrassment and faintly said hello to the older one, who had to laugh about her behavior. It was what he expected from her, that's what made him happy. " You really want to go with a stranger? ", he asked kidding.

" No, I want to go with you. ", she corrected him, exactly knowing what she wanted. Superman was fascinated from the girl. " Tell me, how old are you? ", he was curious. She looked like nine, couldn't be older than ten years. " I'm eight. "

" You say big things for an eight years old girl. " he watched the girl sitting down on a little red chair. " A woman told me that, if I tell the people the short and direct truth, they can't understand me wrong, and will listen to me. And I do want that someone listens to me. ", she looked like she wasn't all sure about what she said, but she knew it was right.

" You like talking? ", the hero in disguise asked laughing.

The girl smiled as response and kept the eye contact. After seconds of staring, she opened the mouth. " You are not going to take me with you, are you? ", she asked, trying to keep her smile on. Clark pressed his lips together and swallowed. He looked around for a bit, but knew it wouldn't be good if he would just ignore her question.

" I can't, I am a very busy man.. ", he said with a sad smile. The girl turned away and took a pencil, " So you have to leave now? ", it wasn't a question, it was a statement, as if she knew from the beginning where this conversation would lead to. Clark stood up. " Well, good luck little raccoon. ", he murmured walking out. Roaming around in Gotham City, he tought about his little raccoon. NO, the little raccoon. It wasn't _his_ little raccoon. Not at all.

" What are you doing here? ", he heard a deep charming voice next to him. Bruce was sitting in his limousine. " I could ask you the same. ", the sunny-boy responded smiling, " Aren't you the busy billionaire? ". Bruce beckoned him, " Shall I drive you home? ". Clark raised a brow, " You mean, if Alfred shall drive me home? ", he wanted to tease him, but somehow he wasn't good in it.

" Just get in. "

* * *

Two days later, Clark was walking trough the streets of Metropolis. ' It's late, but I could still...', he hurried in an empty alley, made sure that nobody was around and took off his clothes. When he flew over Gotham City, he could see Batman leaving a few cops with two, as clowns masked, man. He didn't intend to interrupt him, so he just flew straight to the orphanage.

' What's he doing here...? ' Batman gazed up. He could imagine what the sunny-boy was up to, and entered his vehicle. Superman floated in front of the orphanage. When the window was opened he hid around the corner. It was the little one. She sat down on the ledge and stared up to the sky. Staring into her now black eyes, the hero didn't know how to feel.

" Will you keep staring at me? ", she said suddenly. Superman was surprised. Did she really see him? He wanted to fly towards her, when he suddenly heard steps. A dark figure came out of the shadow, he watched Batman tapping into moonlight. The girl looked down, and smiled, her eyes sparkling in happiness. Superman was surprised, their first meeting wasn't the best one, but by now she seemed to really like him. Batman glanced to the hero, who looked back at him, before floating into the light. The girl turned her head to him and for a moment, she smiled even wider, but then it disappeared, like the sparkling in her eyes. " Why are you two here? "

The man of steel raised a brow and glanced to the bat, who was staring at the girl. " Why are you still awake? it's 10 pm. ", Batman said, ignoring her question. " You didn't answer my question. " she looked into his hiding eyes. The few silent second seemed endless long. " We were around and thought we could- "Superman started.

" Don't. ", she interrupted. " I don't want you to look after me. I don't need you to look after me. " The man of steel was surprised, " What's so wrong about that? "

" You are not my father. ", she answered short.

Batman watched the scene, somehow he could understand what she was trying to say, but somehow, " That doesn't matter.." , it was stupid.

" It does! ", she shouted at him " You didn't want to take me with you either! ". Batman kept staring at her, not showing his surprise. Superman didn't expect that either, the shouting didn't suit her.

" Go to bed, Shiro. ", the bat said, turned and walked off. This couldn't happen. Exposed by a little girl.

Superman didn't really get what just happened, but this was going a totally wrong direction. When the girl jumped down from the ledge into her room, he took her from her waist, out of the room. Shiro grabbed his shoulders, while they flew up over the City. For a long while, they didn't speak, they just floated above the city.

" Do you feel lonely? ", Superman asked careful. She looked down at the town and shook her head, " Not when you are here. " The man felt flattered but somehow uncomfortable. Both of them knew, that he couldn't take her with him either. He guessed, that she already figured out that he was the man who visited her two days ago. Maybe she already knew it, when he entered the room.

" You can understand, why we can't adopt you, can you? ", he gazed up to the sky, letting out a sigh.

" I don't want to.."

" But you do. " they looked at each other. Heavenly, pure blue met mighty and glory black. " You are going to be a beautiful woman, raised by kind and loving parents. "

" I don't want to hear it. " she murmured. Superman couldn't understand why she was so attached to him, neither why he was. He looked down. Cars, buildings, people, more cars, more buildings, more people, lights, everywhere. And one dark spot. ' There he is. ', he flew down, slowly.

" What do you want? ", the deep and rough voice growled before he could say anything. Shiro peeked at him for a moment. Superman could see in her eyes, that she wanted him to look at her. " Why is the girl with you? ", the bat asked after he didn't get an answer from the other man. The red caped man walked towards him. " I want you to help me. ", Batman didn't show his surprise, but he had to admit himself that these words pleased him in one way, in the other not a bit. He knew what the other man needed. " I can't help you. You said it yourself: I am not good with children. "

_to be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Clark had brought her back to her room. She hadn't been too happy about the end of the discussion.

" Pa, do you comprehend the people, who can't care for a child, but still get themselves one, just because they want? ". His father glanced trough his glasses to him. He was obviously surprised by the question. " Well, I can understand them, but it ain't good. " He cleared his throat. " If you aren't living in the right living conditions, it would be unfair towards the child. "

" But how can they take responsibility for that? ", Clark leaned forward in curiosity. When his ma walked out of the kitchen, he leaned back again.

" They just want to love their child. There are rich people out there, buying themselves children, because of all their business they feel lonely. They don't have much time for their children, but if they do, they love them as much as they can. Do you understand? ", his mother smiled at him.

Clark thought about Bruce. " I don't know. ", he answered his mother sighing.

" But why do you ask? ", his father asked suspicious and caring.

" Hm? " , he raised an asking brow," Oh, no! Not what you think! "

" You know, you can always talk with us. "

" I know, it's really nothing. "

His mother turned back to the kitchen, " Don't worry, we trust you. "

* * *

It rained in Gotham City. Acid rain. Nice idea Joker. Not really creative, but nice. The people were running into the buildings, hiding under roofs. Bruce Wayne was the only, the crazy one, leaving his Manor. Not that he would give himself a choice. His vehicle was cutting the drops, while racing through the town. The Bat was back in action.

He frowned, " This damn alien. " and increased his pace.

Superman was flying towards the chocolate fabric. Landing on the roof, he noticed the bat claw on the edge. He smiled, narrowing his hand trough his wet hair. The Bat glanced at him," I can handle that alone. "

" Maybe, but I thought a little help won't hurt. ", _except your pride..._

They opened the window. " You don't have to use the wire, I can carry you. ", the sunny-boy said, raising a brow. Landing, Batman didn't answer, just looked at him, with his monotone, straight face. " Yeah, yeah...I know. You hate that. "

They walked into the darkness, hearing whispers. Suddenly a single headlight was pointing on them. " Hello Darling, I missed you so much " an odd and chuckling voice echoed trough the room. " And, oh, you brought a friend with you. " his voice sounded disgusted. Superman frowned.

Batman analyzed the room as far as he could see. Machines, pumps, tubes, levers, a rope connected with a chandelier, which was placed exactly above Jokers head. Just kidding. He looked up to an appearing screen. A wide red burning grin was shown.

Then the mouth started talking, " You know Batsy, you and me, we were playing this game for so long. I really enjoy it, every time I get bored, you are always there to entertain me. You are very reliable in this subject. " He showed one of his crazy eyes. " No matter how much I love to play with you, the two of us aren't getting younger. The day will come, my love, when I won't be able to play with you. But don't worry. I made provisions. " he showed his whole face, " Successors. Can you imagine it? ", he said in a playful and dreamy way. " Little Jokers everywhere, all willing to play with you. "

The Bat didn't say anything. " I know what you are thinking: What is he talking about? He looks so handsome and young, and he is afraid of getting old? Well, I am flattered of your concern. " the grin got wider. " It was a coincidence that this idea could find a place in my mind. "

A picture was displayed. " And what kind of children could make better Joker Juniors, than orphans!? Frustrated, disappointed little orphans, with no perspectives. " Superman looked at Batman. They knew this orphanage. Batman didn't show any affection, he just stared and waited. " I have to thank you for that idea, sweetheart. " another picture. Batman in front of the orphanage. " You inspired me. "

" Then, why the acid rain? ", Superman asked confused. The smile from the face disappeared and he sighed. " I don't understand what you see in him, Batsy. " He liked his lips and went on, " It's, of course, the first lesson. I didn't want to start with bombs, so cliche, but it shouldn't be too hard to understand, they are still kids. And what is simpler, that polluting the air to cause general panic!?" he started laughing as if he made the the joke of the century.

The two heroes could see that the camera was moving into another room, showing four little kids. And yes, Shiro was one of them. Superman looked at her face. She tried to hide her fear, but it was too much. Her eyes were glassy, and her fists were shaking. With his x-ray vision he looked through the screen. There was an empty room behind it, and another. There they were. One of the smaller rooms was filled with cameras, displays, four little children, five masked man, and one Joker.

" I'm sure you will recognize, from where I got these children. But, you know, I can't make all of them perfect copies of me. I will have to choose the one that suites best. " the madman turned to the little ones and started caressing their faces and hair. " They are all so cute, but none of them will laugh. You see the problem? " He lifted a gun and pointed with it at a little boy, who tried to hold in a squeak of surprise. " Would you smile for me, son? " he asked way to careful.

' That's it. ' the man of steel tought, cutting trough the Screen with his heat vision. He grabbed his friend and made his way trough the walls. Struggling free, batman fell on his feet into the right room. The cold gun was pressed to the sleeve of the small head. " A-a-a! Cheaters! That isn't fair. "

Superman wanted to grab the gun, with his super-speed. But before he could act, there was this BANG. There were little children deafeningly screaming. There was blood splashing to the ground. It poured out, like milk from a milk bowl. Superman punched the madman's face. He landed in the next wall. The Bat pressed a little button. Kicked the asses of the other clowns, while the kids were still screaming the hell off their lungs. The sunny boy was taking care of the children, while the bat could take care of the acid rain, by hacking into the PC.

Everything was way too fast over. The police came, carried Joker away. Way too fast.

Superman was outside, trying to calm the two kids by hushing and hugging, when he noticed that the third child was missing.

His child.

Shiro was back in the fabric. Watching the Bat tipping on the keyboard. " You shouldn't be here. " he said without taking his eyes off the screen. The girl's eyes were still glassy. Wiping them, she stepped forward, she wanted to be besindes Bruce, but the puddle of blood was in her way. She noticed a few red spots on her dress and felt like puking. " Do you now understand. This isn't a game. "

Superman floated behind the little raccoon. " Don't be mean. Not now. " he lifted her into his arms. She immediately started to cuddle him. " Should be a lesson for her. " Bruce said coldly. " It was for you, wasn't it. " Superman knew that this wasn't the right thing to say. He knew that he wouldn't be so cold, if he didn't care, but HE also cared for the little girl.

" I'll take her. "

_tbc_

Weeellll...yeah xD I ummm... I don't know what I wrote there, I just did it. I didn't know that I would end up here but, hey, I don't mind. Spontaneous ideas are always good xD


End file.
